Total Drama Virtual 2 0
by SkullDuggery56
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama has started! What drama will ensue as the original 22-contestants, with two brand new contestants, battle it out for one-million dollars? Dedicated to SummerEliza, who kindly allowed me to rewrite this story.


**Disclaimer**- All characters, with the exception of my OC's, and Total Drama Island belong to Teletoon, the creators of TDI, and Cartoon Network. No profit is being made from the publishing of this fanfiction. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note**- This story is dedicated to SummerEliza, who kindly allowed me to rewrite her story. The story will start off similar to the original story, but then become different as the story progresses. Now on with the show!

Our story begins on a seemingly Saturday morning. It was one of those days that everything felt right with the world. Normally, Chris McLean hated this type of day. Today, however, he was having a very good day. He thought about why this was as he sat down to watch an interview with an ex-contestant of Total Drama Island.

**In the studio… **

"And welcome back to the show. Today, we will be interviewing a former contestant on the hit reality show, _Total Drama Island_. Joining us now was easily the most remembered and also the most controversial contestant. Please welcome to the show Heather Foster!"

When Heather's name was announced, the majority of the audience immediately began to boo and throw tomatoes at her. It took all of the security guards on duty in order to calm down the audience.

"Welcome to the show Heather. It certainly is … lovely to have you on," the host, Sebastian Jones said appearing to have struggled with saying the last few words.

"Thank you Sebastian," the queen bee said, not really believing that he had been sincere in his introduction.

"So Heather, there's just so many questions that come to mind when we think about your time on TDI. For starters, what made you join in the first place? Why did you hate everyone on the island, Gwen and LeShawna in particular? Do you feel you can justify your actions? Have you changed at all since you left the island? And last but not least, will you be participating in the next season of TDI, _Total Drama Virtual_?

The barrage of questions was too much for Heather to take in all at once. "Well, Sebastian, those are very good questions and …" Heather paused in order to process the last question she had been asked.

"Wait. Did you say there was going to a season two?" Heather asked.

Sebastian eagerly nodded, waiting for her to at least answer one of his questions.

Heather's eye began to twitch uncontrollably as her face took on an appearance of pure anger. In an instant, she began to scream curses toward Chris, who was miles away watching the interview.

"Lucky," Chris said jealously. "That'll really boost his ratings"

______________________________________________________________________________

While Heather was freaking out on national television, another former contestant was watching the interview. Like Heather, she was very ticked off.

"I can't believe Chris!" Gwen said. "Didn't he get enough pleasure of seeing us suffer? What more does he want from us!"

"What's the matter honey?" Gwen's mom asked.

"They're making me do another season of Chris's sick mind games. That can't be legal, right? "

"Unfortunately, it is legal honey. Page 44, Section 22, Clause 9 specifically states _"All contestants must participate in another season if the host so chooses to do another season." _

There are no loopholes."

Gwen cursed silently, and then went up to her room to call her best friend LeShawna. Something told her that LeShawna would not take this piece of news well.

______________________________________________________________________________

"See you later Jude!"

"Same time tomorrow then, eh?"

A young boy, around 16, had just returned home and was waving goodbye to his friends that had just dropped him off. He was around 5'6", with dark brown skin and raven-black, had hazel eyes that were covered with glasses, wore a red hoodie with a regular pair of jeans. He stopped at his mailbox for a moment before opening it up and reaching inside. To his surprise, a red envelope was there with the words "Total Drama Virtual" written on the front. He very carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter delicately as if it were a glass flower. He read the letter and when he was done, he had only one word to say.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Sweet."

______________________________________________________________________________

Please review. Flames are accepted but please try and stick to constructive critism.


End file.
